


Welcome home

by Tealsky27



Category: Hillary Clinton/Bill Clinton - Fandom, Political RPF, Political RPF - US 21st c.
Genre: Billary, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 06:23:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14038107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tealsky27/pseuds/Tealsky27
Summary: Hillary comes back from India and Bill welcomes her.





	Welcome home

As he stood in the hall, he impatienly watched as she and her aides were arriving from their trip to India. He was wondering: what’s taking so long? Why can’t they just leave? I need to see my girl; i need her. He was exasperated so he decided to head to their bedroom and wait for her there. 

Hillary entered her home and called “Bill honey am home” but there was no response. That was wierd, she expected him to be eagerly waiting for her. She left her purse and coat on the foyer and decided to head to their bedroom for some much deserved rest. As she walked up the stairs, she couldn’t shake the disappointment of not having Bill welcome her. She was so consumed with her thoughts when she noticed the door to their bedroom was slightly ajar. As she enters, she sees that Bill is standing by the window looking at the sunset. The lighting is so beautiful as it shines through the glass but the man that stood there with his winter white hair was absolutely perfect. She shakes her head at how utterly enamored she is with her husband. She silently creeps up to him and hugs him, her front to his back, her hands resting on his stomach, her face buried on his shoulder inhaling his scent.  
He stood facing the window looking at the sunset reverently thanking God for his wife and her safety. So engrossed in his thoughts, he did not hear her enter the room. Until he felt her arms around him and her hands caressing his stomach and her face buried on his shoulder.  
“Hillary” he exclaimed as he relaxed into the embrace.  
“I missed you, honey!”  
He somewhat pulled her arms and turned to see her and he held her beautiful face with his hands.  
“I missed you more, my love!”  
They locked eyes and saw all the love and yearning for each other. Then he bent foward and intertwined their lips. A tender kiss, slowly coaxing her to grant access to the sweetness of her mouth. All she could do was hold on to him and whimper in delight as he kissed her thoroughly. When they stopped kissing, he rested his forehead on her own and looked at her blue eyes. He held her right hand and kissed her covered palm.  
“Does it hurt?”  
“Not anymore. The doctor said it’s just a sprain and should heal rather quickly.”  
“I hate to see you suffer, if I could i would take away the pain” he exhaled.  
She held his cheek with her left hand and softly caressed it while she said “Aww honey I know you would but am fine truly. What i need is a bath.”  
“It’s your lucky day because i have prepared one for you” he said.  
He led her to the bathroom and helped her remove her clothing. She got in the tub and asked him “are you getting in?”  
He nodded and proceeded to remove his clothes and got in the tub resting against the tub with Hillary in between his legs resting on his chest. As they relaxed with the warm water, she regaled him with her adventures in India and he told her what he was up to during this time. All through this time they would sneak kisses and caresses.  
Bill couldn’t avoid his eyes wondering to her bosom so full and luscious. He leaned to her ears and whispered “my gawd hilly-” he held her breasts and kneaded them -“i have missed them.”  
She enjoyed his attentions and softly moaned and thrashed against him. She gathered herself and said “let’s head to bed, baby.”  
They got out of the tub and dried themselves and headed to bed without bothering to put on clothes.  
She settled on the bed with Bill on top of her ensconced in between her thighs. She wound her hand around his nape; pulled him to her and kissed him with intensity. The kiss exploded as her tongue pushed into his mouth to relish and savour his taste. It was languid and titillating. He started to kiss her jaw, her neck down her collarbone until he reached her glorious breasts. He latched his mouth to her left breast sucking, licking and nipping. His left hand was busy kneading, squeezing and pinching her right breast. He was in heaven; he had dreamt of this the moment he saw her in that blue dress that hugged her breast so delightfully. His right hand had a mind of its own as it slid down her body from her narrow waist to her curvaceous hips to her core. She was so wet; Bill moaned, “baby you are so wet and hot.”  
“Just for you, Billy,” she whimpered.  
He started to softly touch her; he gathered her abundant fluids and spread it to her clit in circles. She moaned and writhed beneath him groaning, “Oh god! Yes baby, right here!”  
Bill continued to pleasure her by inserting one finger inside of her and then another. In and out and then circling her pleasure point.  
The pleasure was so intense his mouth sucking and licking one breast; one of his hands squeezing and pinching the other breast and the other hand had his fingers diving in and out of her and his thumb circling her clit. It was sheer pleasure. Her vision went white and her world exploded as her orgasm took over and all she felt was pleasure.  
As she came back, she heard him, “yes baby, that’s it ride your pleasure.” She opened her eyes and saw his baby blue eyes smoky with desire looking straight at her soul.  
“Come here baby. I need to feel you inside of me. I need to be one with you,” she said as her good hand held his hardness and stroked him. He groaned, “stop baby, i can’t. If you continue it’ll be over too soon.” She grinned and kissed him and then he entered her. At first he was gentle and was softly entering and retreating over and over. She was moving her hips to his movement but needed more and whimpered, “more my darling, harder-“ and he increased his speed,-“yes just like that.” At this point he was slamming into her haven, “oh baby, you are so snug and wet! Come for me!”  
She was so close to her orgasm, “so close baby so” but she couldn’t finish her sentence because he slightly lifted her hips changing the angle at which he penetrated her and hit her g-spot. She came so hard groaning and whimpering and all she felt was pleasure and love.  
“Oh Hillary,” he groaned as he felt her walls contracting around him, he pushed two more times into her tight cavity to release his essence and feel the pleasure of his orgasm. He fell on top if her as she caressed his nape and whispered words of love and adoration. When he recovered, he looked at her smiled and said, “welcome home, my love.”  
“I love you Billy!”  
“I love you Hilly!” He slipped from her and got off the bed to the bathroom. He came back with a warm wash cloth and wipped her. She was always awed because he cared for her after making love. When they were both clean enough, he settled on the bed with Hillary laying on her side and her head pillowed on his chest. He played with her hair as they enjoyed a postcoital bliss and drifted to a pleasant sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first fanfic. I had this idea floating in my thoughts and i couldn’t shake it off. Since no one has written about it, i decided to give it a try.


End file.
